This World
by Mistyasha
Summary: In this world, what will become of the sinners?
1. Where we Are

"Two of me? What do you mean?" I asked, this Jennifer person was beginning to come back into my life all of a sudden. "Yeah,there must be because they said you had a baby but the time they gave was when you were with us."

"Then it must be Jennifer's they are talking about." I tried to slur the words as well as I could,the secretary was beginning to glance at me more often. "I think that's enough time, miss." The secretary reached out so I quickly murmured something to Ritsu then hung it up myself.

_Well for those who haven't been following this story, let me fill you in. I was captured by our enemies at night sometime. Usualy they kill, enslave, or other things I dare not say to the captives. With me though, I had recently gotten stung by some bees and then fell out of a tree, resulting in myself having a few of our drugs in me._

_They found this useful and instead of killing me, put me in one of there hospitals. They extracted the chemicals from me and studied me a bit. By now though, you must be thinking who our enemies are and who we are. I'll just go further back then. Around 2015, they found out that girls can have children by themselves._

_Our enemies, the ones who didn't want females to reproduce by themselves, were some racist people. As soon as this was found out, it hit the news and everyone knew about it and all lesbians tried to make a community so they'd not be exposed to males so much and. . . oh wait. I haven't told you how females can reproduce by themselves have I?_

_Its really easy,so easy it is amazing no one else hasn't thought of it! Well, first you have to not be around the Y-Chromosome. The body can sense it anywhere, in the air, in the water, on a piece of plastic, anywhere! If it has even a cell, the female body will sense it and not set itself into the solo-reproductive cycle. This is mainly why it has never been done, it is impossible to avoid the chromosome now a days._

_If the body senses a Y-Chromosome of the same species, it'll know a male is near by and not start up. A female by herself must stay away from a male for a while, each person is different so the time is hard to say but it is usually between 3 weeks to a month. If she does, the cycle will start. If a female is deserted, she'll make herself or to say she'll scramble her own DNA and make another her. The DNA will be exact, it'll just have formed differently which will make the child look different._

_If another DNA is introduced though, the two DNA will fuse like 'normal' reproduction. This is kinda embarrassing to say to someone I don't even know but there is an important thing I've not said yet. For the cycle to work, you need to not only stay away from the Y-Chromosome but. . . you also need to not stick anything into you .. . uhm .. . You need to not stickanythingintoyourvagina! You didn't get it? Ok,I'll say it normally._

_You mustn't stick anything into your vagina. Phew, got it this time? If you stick something into it, the body will think its a penis even if it doesn't sense the chromosome. This is because the female body has been reproducing this way for so long that it is like a trained dog. Lets see, that's it I think. No Y's, no penis .. yep that's it! Kinda simple huh?_

_Well, our racist enemies began to conquer any states they could while we have been securing anything we could. We secured parts of America,India,Spain, all of Portugal, Sicily,parts of Middle and South America,and of course a thin line of Japan. Everything else was our enemies. You must be thinking about the entire gay community by now right? Most straight females don't want to have children by themselves nor with other females right?_

_That is a bit of a strange story. Some undercover agents found that all guys are under the 'bi' category. Our enemies get married but have sex with men if they can't hold back any longer. Its strange to talk about and I never really studied it. By the way, its been 10 years since the news got out. A lot can happen between then huh?_

It is night time now. A nurse walks over and gives me some pills which I quickly swallow. If I don't swallow,I'll be choked. Simple as that. I am escorted back to my room. I use the bathroom then get back to bed and slip into sleep.


	2. Where we Were

_The sun shone in, hitting me in the face. I groan, knowing I'd slept longer then my goal for the day. I sit up,rubbing my head and looking around. I see the shelf that holds my original bed, the bin for our clothes, the bunk bed on the last wall of the house, a picture frame with a picture of the old days,a peek of the kitchen, and the door and a window streaming in light to hit the kitchen and another window to hit the far side wall._

_I roll over and feel as if I rolled over a body. Looking down, I see Ritsu now looking up at me as if my action had woken her up. I smile down at her, "Good Morning Ritsu, time to get up." I sit beside her as she sits up, the look of sleepy annoyance still on her face. It is incredibly cute. I crawl past her and get up. "Can you get the futon? I'll get breakfast." _

_As I get out our usual breakfast;bread, fish, and lucky enough, rice. I hum as I cook. "We are lucky for our breakfast,lucky for our rice." I break into song. "Lucky for our home and even still lucky for our lives." Ritsu walks over and sits at the table we are lucky to have. I smile at her as I set up the breakfast then lean in close. "Did you brush?" I could tell she still hadn't touched her hair but that could wait._

_She blows a minty smell in my face and I smile. "Aren't you lucky enough to have me to ask you that?" Ritsu groans then waves me off. I go and brush my own teeth,all the while thinking we are lucky to have a source of clean water and toothbrushes and toothpaste. I try not to hum as I brush my teeth and gargle and swish the clean water around in my mouth._

_I return to see she is waiting for me and we eat together, she shows her gratefulness in at least one way a day. While we eat, a girl runs in and hides in the house as a young boy also runs in. I smile as they play hide and seek in our home. I see the two hugging and laughing and am glad a young boy even exists._

_An adult-looking person looks in and smiles at us and points to the kids, "That's ok right?" we nod and she waves again before leaving. I gather the plates as Ritsu tells the kids we're going to leave. "OK!" the kids sing in unison and rush out the door. I finish the plates and watch the kids run off. Ritsu is awake now. _

_We head towards a building and check up on our schedules. Nothing was going on so after a couple of hours, we leave. We are intelligence experts but even we slack. The ones who stay all day are young ones who are training and who remember the war's effects so heavily. The older people cope easier and try to find other ways to help. _

_Since our village is reliant on the ocean, we decide to help out the old people who are taking care of the seafood. As I am helping drag in a net of fish, another villager jogs over. "Can you help us out later? We are trying to get some honey from up in a tree."_

_I nod "The whole village helps or the whole village falls." With that, she blushes and bows before running off. I help reel in the fish then carry it over to the next group who takes off and out anything inedible then drag the fish over to the drying rack where I help set them to dry and become jerky.  
I sniff myself "Phew, I could use a good walk in the forest just about now."_

_The old men and women around me chuckled and sent me off. I pass Ritsu along the way. "Hey, you wanna help me get the honey?" Ritsu looked up at me and shook her head. She stood and walked over to me, staring me in the face before bear-hugging me. She didn't normally do this in public. While alone, she still didn't do this so often. I was happy she did though and graciously hugged her back. She kissed my cheek and I hers._

_She began to get rather touchy before I backed away and tapped her cheek. She grinned at me shyly before getting back to the seaweed. I reached the tree where a few girls and a sleeping baby sat waiting for me. They set up a place for me to land and handed me some things to help with the gathering. I smoked the bees and began to gather up the honey when it seemed the bees had other plans. _

_Before I knew it,they rushed out and got me good. I lost balance and fell, hitting several branches along the way. The girls ran out from under me and started a fire near me. Within minutes,I was out. When I awoke, I was in a room. Our room. Ritsu had brought over the table near the bed and had set tea upon it. She was pouring it out and happened to peek at me. Seeing my eyes open, she rushed to my side and gently hugged me._

_The sun was still up and she had put the shades up. I chuckled, "Oh Ritsu,I'm in no condition for that." Ritsu's face went blank before she chuckled too. "Silly. Rest please Mio." She kissed my forehead. Ritsu handed me a cup of tea. "You have to make sure to drink this or you'll have to wear a cast for the bone." I nodded and took the cup,taking the lukewarm drink in a few gulps._

_I stood up and headed for the bathroom. I had a bruise on my head and a bruise here and there and a cut here and there. I was told the doctor gave me medicine for my broken arm which I tested. I splashed water onto my face and looked back at Ritsu._

_She smiled at me and hugged me close. "I was worried, Mio" I hugged her back and pet her hair, whispering to her. "I'm ok Ritsu. I'm here talking to you, hugging you." I pecked her cheek. "And kissing you" She picked up her head and licked some water off my chin. Then cheek. Then kissed my eye. Then kissed my cheek. Then a soft,warm touch of my lips. She pulled back, her eyes searching mine. Is this ok? Do you feel the same way?_

_I kissed her back,pressing her to my chest. She squeezed me back, I could feel love in the heat of her heart. And she from mine. We draw back,breathing hard. We catch eachother again before drawing back again, breathing hard. "I love you." one of us whispers_

_"I love you too." the other whispers back. Its a blur of love and heat before I see myself with Ritsu, the warmth of bare skin against the other almost lulls me back to sleep. I look around and find myself on the edge of the bed. I smile at Ritsu's smiling form before I get up and dressed to use the bathroom. As I crawl back into bed, I hear a noise. The enemy has come. I silently wake Ritsu and she looks at me, sleepy and groggy._

_I whisper into her ear, she is wide awake as I close my mouth. We set to alerting the rest of the intelligence, pressing an alarm that rings in their home. Within seconds, our fighters and intelligence are up and ready. Everyone else rushes to the outskirts as Ritsu disappears in the crowd of fighters. I fight too but am knocked out._

I wake and look around anxiously. I sit, watching my hands do nothing. I remember Ritsu,I remember how I sang for her everyday and how she would act like she didn't care. I miss helping out my friends and cuddling with Ritsu at night. I missed her warm body next to mine, her loving words as I fell asleep and her strong arms holding me.

I cried. It was weak. I am weak.

I stop crying and get out of bed. It is 4:03 and I am ready. I am ready to fight! I am ready to leave. I love you Ritsu,I'll see you soon.

A/N

Wow,2 reveiws for a single chapter almost immediately after it was posted? That's a new record for me! XD I'll work hard for you so be patient and expect more soon!


	3. What we Want

"Damn it, how are things over here?"

"Fine."

"How about here damn it!"

"Over here check."

"Damnit!"

"Yes, we're ready."

Ristu stormed around, checking everything for the mission ahead. "Mio wouldn't like it if she heard you cursing at everyone, Ritsu." Jennifer sat calm in the lingual chaos. "And damn it, freak out like everyone else damnit it. Fuck fuck FUCK!" Ritsu continued to rage about while checking various people and papers and machinery about the vessel.

Jennifer sat, cockily watching Ritsu. "Oh my god, under 9000? What the fuck me! We need more pressure!" The girl she yelled at winced. Maybe it was time for her to do something about Ritsu? Jennifer put a hand on Ritsu's shoulder, silencing her rage. "We all are freaked out too ya know?" Ritsu grunted.

"Fuck"

"And knock that off Ritsu."

_The enemy ran off, like trickles on a window before they all disappeared. All the ones who were fighting gathered together to sign into their captains before going to retrieve anyone they can. Ritsu always met up with Mio near the large fire that always burned at night. Ritsu stood, waiting for Mio to appear. _

_But she didn't. _

_Not even after everyone else had gone off to do their jobs. Ritsu bit her lip, she didn't want to believe the only reason Mio wasn't here._

_She didn't want to believe that Mio had been captured._

_She just wouldn't know what to do._

_Still, Ritsu went to each group. Asking if they needed help. Asking if they'd seen Mio._

_Soon it spread that Mio was gone. And when it hit Ritsu, it HIT Ritsu. Ritsu doubled over like a one ton truck got her in the stomach. Ritsu tried not to let her emotions show. _

_Most of the people there had seen her continue to fight even after she had to choose to hide as her brother was killed right in front of her or else be killed along with him. Even after her father was kidnapped and her mother disappeared. Even after others had fallen right beside her and made sure to land on top of her to protect her from bullets and sharp eyes._

_Even through the chaos of surviving a war, marinating your hands in blood so you can live on and give those with the fire of hope wood to kindle it. With all these and much more on her shoulders and legs, crushing her, she stood tall. But now she was breaking apart but she kept it in._

_Before she knew it, a comrade had taken her to their house. There, she threw up. She was lucky enough to get into the toilet. Everyone sat, silent and angry as one of the strongest of the sea-side villages was tossing her body through her mouth. Ritsu calmed after a while and was rinsing out her mouth when she heard a sound._

_A sound that she saw got many killed, many injured, many captured and discovered._

_The sound of weakness and childishness._

_"Don't you dare!" she yelled, running out of the bathroom. She pointed at the perpetrator. "Don't you dare go weak on me! Don't you dare expose your bare belly nor uncover your neck. We are in a war!" All the hut had turned to her now. _

_"In war, things like this happen. In this war, we have our families taken away! In this war, we are injured and raped and beaten! If you cry now, you will let all sacrifice be for nothing!" The crying girl grew silent and listened intently. _

_"You will let them get an inch closer to victory, another village lost, another family swept away like dust!" At these words some clutched their fists, some watched the floor. _

_"With this battle, we will see a victory."  
Everyone turned to Ritsu once again._

_" We have yet lost anyone! Its not over until the final grain is placed to tip the scale! They think they have a grain closer to out weighing us but they just gave us reason to take a pound of grain! We will not let this go over looked!"_

_Several were standing now, feeling her words. "We will not cry!"_

_"No!"_

_"We will not shiver!"_

_"No!"  
_

_"We will take this punch and counter it with such force, it'll be a self-inflicted wound!"_

_"Yes!" The entire hut was standing, voicing their approval._

_"Today, we watch their backs. But the time will come where we will have them on their backs! We have lost nothing and gained all! With this, let us push ourselves one more step!" _

_Outside the hut, the villagers sat near by. The sound of their voices told them what was going to happen. _

_"We're taking back everything we've lost! Together, my sisters and strong willed brothers, we shall live on! We will show them that if they pluck a rose, the thorns will surely get them!"_

_The hut was loud with cheers. Alone, as everyone else hyped the other up, alone stood a silent figure. She traced her finger on her lips in memory._

_She noticed everyone's eyes upon her silent self and to join them, she shot a fist high into the air. The look of a leader shone on her and everyone took their noise out into the village._

_Mio, hold on! I'm coming for you!_

_A/N _

_This took a while didn't it? Well, that's to be expected sometimes. For this story, I must RESEARCH YES! I'm doing this for you guys so be grateful if it takes me a while. With the day of turkey coming and schools letting out,I'll have more time to study so yes. Review, give me an idea and what what? I'll upload some more soon~!_


	4. Where I'd Rather Be

Ritsu tapped the glass, the dial behind it shaking abit. She huffed. While you could cut the uneasy atmosphere with a knife, Ritsu stood oblivious to it. Like a child waiting to reach an amusement park, Ritsu leaned against a girl, molesting a dial in boredom.

Jennifer sat, fist to her cheek, waiting as well.

Both fought back to ask, "Are we there yet?"

"Hey" one called out, "wanna map this place?"

The silent one looked at the speaker. "Sure, why not." They found paper and began drawing a plan of the machine that was riding along. They mapped out its four gear-like wheels that helped it along the underground road its front shovel-like apendages carved out. They mapped the underside shovels and back shovels and underside gear-like wheels. They mapped the humps on the top that served as storage and gunning roosts.

As they were mapping the inside, with its 10 feet of undercarriage and 7 feet of main floor which is where they currently sat, one of the drivers muttered a curse. "They knew. . . they knew we were coming." She stared out at the image in front of her. Her co-piolt, who was new to the battlefeild, shivered in fear. To the untrained eye, there was nothing.

But,to these battle scared and death weighed girls, the danger was apparent. Motion sensor bombs were set not so far away. The safety of the underearth was shattered. " We're surfacing! Get ready!"

The soldiers readied themselves. Ritsu checked her gun once more, catching a glimpse of a couple sharing a breif kiss as some stayed in the main floor and others headed to the undercarriage so as to drop out from the hatch. Ritsu shook her head of the sight before getting close to the pilots.

She looked out as the machine surfaced. The machine stood at the enterance, 2 others around the hospital. Ritsu could feel her heart beating. A finger tapped her shoulder, she looked over it. "Keep steady" Jennifer gripped Ritsu's shoulder firmly and gave a nod before heading under.

Inside, a bit of trouble had arose.

Mio had started a riot with the friends she made and the allies that had been hidden away. They were locking up the doctors and nurses and knocking out the security.

Mio grabbed the hand of a woman, large with child, and ducked them into a desk as people ran by. Once safe, she lead the woman out the door where she spotted the machine.

In the machine, Ritsu was overjoyed. "She's safe! She's safe!" Ritsu cried out. Ritsu's glee and joy soon changed as the feel of war ran over her again. Some hospital workers began to shoot at them. Two machine workers quickly grabbed the controls of the shovel arms and protected Mio and the woman from the bullets.

Mio and the woman continued to run toward the machine, the woman flinching with each bullet that hit the arms protecting them. "Its alright, keep running under the machine and the others will help you up. I'll see you soon." With a nod, Mio ducking into a hidden hole on the front and immediatly joined the others in preparing for the battle slowly seeping into the feild.

Ritsu and Mio caught eachother's eyes for second, just a second. A second and they felt it.

Electricity.

A charge strong enough to keep 500 battieries alive for 25 was strong.

And they relished the second of eachother's skin as Mio rushed by, the scent of the other and just the general presence of their rescued love.

After that second, it was game time.

"Tanks A and C ready! Alright, lets roll!" the captain started the charge. Mio was ready and she rushed out, firing as the ones infront of her fell.

She bit her lip hard and whispered, "Fuck!"

She, as others, still held prayer in this madness, murmuring prayers as they shot and leaped over bodies of friend and foe.

Mio held her gun tight as groans emerged around her, more gunners were spilling out of the hospital. She ran faster, bullets spilling as she held the trigger down.

_pop,pop,ugh._

Unforgiving rocks pelted a man as the group secured the outside. That was their position but several did other things. Some ran to the fallen comrades, others ran inside the hospital. Mio was one of them.

Ritsu had fallen before her and she had little choice but to keep going, unsure if their reunion was short lived. She hardly hit the ground, seeming to teleport over to Ritsu's form.

Mio put an ear to Ritsu's back. And waited.

Waited for the rise of her back as her chest pressed against the ground in a breath or the thump of her heart or a hum of pain or groan of weakened words. Any would've been great for Mio at that moment.

And in that moment.

That one moment, memories of them flooded through Mio's mind before a quick flash slipped through. And she smiled at the memory.


End file.
